No Matter What
by Alexandria J. Malfoy
Summary: ginny looks back on life. oneshot, not one of my good ones but please tell me what you think


Disclaimer: I own nothing…apart from Lisa, Elena, Rory and Travis

Please R&R!

Love is such a fickle thing. I once heard a quote by a muggle and it goes like this 'Sometimes when you look back on a situation, you realize it wasn't all you thought it was. A beautiful girl walked into your life and you fell in love. Or did you? Maybe it was only a childish infatuation, or maybe just a brief moment of vanity.' I realised that this one quote would be telling the start of my story, although instead of a girl it was a boy.

I was so young, so care free, so innocent (not for long.) I was so naïve, so stupid, so infatuated.

Hell, I thought I was in love for Merlin's sake! I hadn't experienced real love; oh no, mine was just a childish crush. That all changed when he came along. I fell for him, and I mean hard….very hard.

I would cry at night when I realised he was going out with some other girl. When I saw him around school my stomach would churn, my heart fluttered, and my head spun.

What would I give for him to notice me? What would I give for him to realize that I was alive?

But the problem was that, he already knew, he'd already seen me, but I hadn't noticed it because I was so over come with love for him. It was only that day did we both accept our fears of never seeing each other, never knowing what could have happened between each other if we had told each other.

So we sucked up our pride, our dignity and we told each other how we felt. We embraced, right there in the middle of the hallway, people were surprised, sure they were. But we didn't care.

I cried when he left for the front line, he told me that he would come back for me….that was two years ago, and I'm still waiting. Yes, I've had boyfriends during that time, but none of them, not one of them lasted more than a week.

I couldn't love them the way they loved me…I only loved one and I would keep on loving him till my dying day.

---

She sat there watching her best friends go up to the podium and collect their graduation certificates.

"Rory Bennards" his dark blue eyes glinting with happiness and his spiky blonde hair still stiff with gel.

"Frankie Dowsett" her elbow length chestnut hair glinted in the light and her corkscrew curls bouncing slightly with each step.

"Travis Latford" his straight jet black hair gelled down, one side slightly covering his eye, Nevvie grinned as the girls in the hall sighed.

"Lisa Phillips" her rimless glasses shining in the torch lights.

"Elena Stratton" her waist length black hair was pulled back with an electric blue barrette. Again you could hear the boy's jaws hit the ground as she strutted to the stage.

"Ginevra Weasley"

She stood up and walked to the podium, shaking the short strands of eye length crimson hair out of her eyes, blushing lightly at the wolf whistles piercing the air.

As she shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and collected her certificate she looked out to the crowd, her parents, all seven of her brothers, Draco, Elena's parents, Travis' cute older brother…wait a minute! What was Draco doing there?

"Oh Merlin help me!"

She exclaimed and she jumped down the stairs and ran down the centre isle towards Draco who was standing at the back by the large wooden doors his white/blonde hair shimmering in the torch light, and his grey-ish blue eyes shine with happiness.

She launched herself into the waiting arms and giggled as she was twirled around. But was broken off as someone cleared their throat

"Er, yes... anyway now we have a speech from our Head boy and Head girl."

Nevvie disentangled herself from Draco and walked back to the podium, she sneaked a glance at her family and was shocked to see them all beaming back at her…well apart from Ron...god knows what he was doing with Hermione!

She stood by Travis, not noticing that he was waiting for her to start the speech, so they stood there for a minute in silence before Travis shook his head, letting strands of hair to fall into his eyes which he flicked away with impatient fingers earning another collective sigh to travel around the hall.

"Well since Nevvie seems somewhat occupied, I'll have to do this myself. It isn't very long but we just wanted to say a big thank you to all the teachers, the healers, and the wonderful library. But most of all to our friends, we wouldn't know what to do if we didn't have them. So to them we owe our thanks."

Here he shot a grateful look to Elena, Rory, Lisa, Frankie and shot an amused one at Nevvie who was still starry eyed.

"Life at Hogwarts will never be forgotten, all the pranks, the romances, and detentions will be savored. Remember the great days, good and bad, keep them at hand so that you too can tell all your nieces, nephews, sons and daughters about your time here. Oh and don't forget for 1st year sorting...you have to battle a troll! Keep up that tradition. Right it seems as if Nevvie has come back from la la land so a few words from her too." He finished earning a laugh from the crowd.

"Yes well, we've all been through some tough times; the war had taken its toll on everyone. And I think that nearly everyone has seen someone in a new light. Friendships have been broken, but new ones have been reborn. So good luck in life everyone, it was a pleasure being with you all. So may we present the class of 2005!"

Nevvie stepped off the stage and ran into Draco's waiting arms

"I thought that you'd never come back for me!"

"I told you I would...no matter what!"


End file.
